Calvin and Hobbes the Movie 3
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Noddle incident. Can Calvin find help? COMPLETE!
1. Here we go again

**CALVIN AND HOBBES THE MOVIE 3**

**CHAPTER 1: HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

_**Once again, another Calvin and Hobbes movie has been updated! This movie is funnier before, at least that's what I think. Swing 123, the chapters are not longer in this movie, forgive me! You know the rules: no flames! Lucky for me I obey the rules. You know, terra firma, so help a guy out? Please review! Thank you!**_

"**That'll be $3.50." The cashier said.**

"**What are you talking about? I have about 10 cans of chicken noodle soup here, and you're saying that all of this cost $3.50?" Calvin said.**

"**Whoops! Sorry, kid. That'll be $30.00." "But I don't have $30.00!"**

**Calvin said. Moments later, Calvin was outside of the store.**

"**Great! How am I supposed to get those noodles now?" Calvin asked Hobbes.**

"**Well Calvin, you are only six years old." Hobbes said.**

"**Maybe you should get a job."**

"**That's a great idea, Hobbes!" Calvin said sarcastically.**

"**Except that there is no exciting job on this planet!"**

**Suddenly, Calvin saw McDonald's across the street.**

"**Hobbes, I was thinking that we should work at McDonalds!" Calvin suggested.**

"**Besides, McDonald's is the coolest restaurant in the USA!"**

**Calvin and Hobbes went across the street and went inside the restaurant. 2 seconds later, they quickly got out of the restaurant.**

"**Too nervous?" Hobbes asked. "Yeah." "You know, you should go online." Hobbes suggested. "They have applications online also!" **

"**Fantastic, Hobbes!" Calvin said.**

"**But there is one teensy weensy little problem…WE DON"T HAVE A COMPUTER! DUH!"**

"**Susie Derkins has a computer." Hobbes said.**

"**You have been stocking on her have you?" Calvin asked quickly.**

"**Well, she gave me a tummy rub by using olive oil to rub my tummy and…OH DOES IT MATTER! Anyway, the point is that Susie has a computer and we should ask her to borrow it."**

"**No way!" Calvin said. I'm not going to beg or grovel!"**

**Five minutes later, Calvin was at Susie's house in Susie's room. "Look, Susie. All I want to do is…OH MY GOSH! WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF THE BACKSTREET BOYS ON THE CEILING?"**

"**All, right! That's enough!" Susie said.**

"**Now, what do you really want?"**

"**All, right fine! I want a computer so I can find a McDonald's application so I can work at McDonald's!"**

**Calvin was on his knees. "Okay. I'll turn on the computer." Susie said.**

**She turned on the computer. Susie moved the mouse and double clicked on the internet. It was internet explorer. Susie went to google and typed in McDonald's online application. There were 36 pages on the online application.**

**All, right folks! You are going to see the application and the answers that Calvin typed.**

**1.What's your name?**

**Answer: Calvin**

**2.How old are you?**

**Answer: I'm 19 and I haven't gone through puberty yet!**

**2.Where do you live?**

**Answer: None of your business!**

**3.What state do you live in?**

**Answer: Denial**

**Okay, this is getting boring. Find out on the next chapter if Calvin gets the job! FYI, I do NOT! Like boy bands!**


	2. The Noodle Incident again

**CHAPTER 3: THE NOODLE INCIDENT (AGAIN!)**

**Calvin stole noodles from the kitchen cabinet, and pretty soon, He had enough noodles for the noodle incident. Yes, Calvin is doing it again, but this time he's… **

**"I'm going to bury everyone in noodles!" Calvin said. **

**"But that's impossible!" Hobbes said. **

**"Nothing's impossible for Calvin!" Calvin said. **

**"I have a surprise for you in the backyard!" Calvin took Hobbes to the backyard. **

**"What is it?" Hobbes asked. **

**"Oh, trust me. You are going to hate me for this." **

**There was Calvin's time machine in the backyard. Hobbes took one look at that thing and started groaning. **

**"Oh, would you stop your groaning please? This time, we are not going back in time." **

**"Oh, that's good." Hobbes said relieved. **

**"Instead, we are going up in the sky and doing it!" **

**"Did I mention that I'm scared of heights?" Hobbes said. **

**Calvin picked up Hobbes and they went inside the time machine. **

**"Put me down!" Hobbes said. **

**"Slip on your vortex goggles, Hobbes!" Calvin said. **

**"We're going off in the sky!" **

**The time machine started and Calvin and Hobbes were up in the sky. He was 24,000 feet in the air! Later, Calvin's parents were sitting in front of the TV. **

**"Hey honey, it's 5:30! The news is on!" **

**Calvin's mom changed the channel. The news was on. **

**"This is channel 5 news." The reporter said. **

**"I'm 24,000 feet in the air. I'm here with a six year old who has a stuffed tiger in a flying box. Tell me, what are you doing little boy?" The reporter asked. The reporter was in a helicopter. **

**"My name is Calvin and this is my friend Hobbes. I have about 1,000,000,000 cans of noodles here. My mission is to drown people with noodles country to country!" Calvin said. **

**Calvin was cooking the noodles. Calvin took a bite and said **

**"Needs to be cooked longer." **

**"Well, there you have it!" The reporter said. **

**"Tomorrow, Calvin is going to start his mission. If he makes it, he's going to be in the Guinness book of world records in 2007! I'm Tyler Max! See you tomorrow!" **

**Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other. **

**"Who is Tyler Max?" Hobbes asked. **

**"He's new." Calvin said. **

**Calvin's parents turned off the TV. Their mouths were open. Then, they looked at each other. Calvin's parents quickly got out of the house. Calvin got out a phone and dialed the number. Calvin was calling his alter egos. **

**"Hello? Hi! I want you to…I don't want any excuses from you guys! I don't care if you got the flu Spaceman, and I don't care if you are watching Sherlock Holmes, Tracer, and I definitely do not care about your foot fungus Stupendous! Just…tomorrow? Fine you lazy bums!" Calvin hung up and he saw Hobbes with a funny look on his face. "What are you smiling about?" Calvin asked. **

**Hobbes tried to lie to Calvin, but he failed. **

**"Uh…hey! Don't you remember Alexander the great? He died in 323 B.C. in the palace of the kings in Babylonia because he was sick. He compared himself to Achilles. He had a horse. He was daring and clever when he was little and…" **

**"Hobbes…" **

**"Alright! I was thinking…what if we forget each other forever?" **

**"Oh pshaw Hobbes!" Calvin said. **

**"We are never going to split up, you'll see!" **

**Calvin was indeed wrong. Let's take a trip to the future…December 31…six days after Christmas and a month and 13 days after Calvin's birthday! **


	3. chaper 4

**To Swing123: Yes, I do know about the hit list!**

**CHAPTER 4: IT'S A MAGICAL WORLD**

**Calvin woke up one winter morning and looked out the window. There were over 10 feet of snow outside! **

"**Hobbes, wake up!" Hobbes woke up shortly. **

"**What's going on?" Hobbes said. **

"**There's 14 feet of snow out there!" Calvin said.**

"**14 feet of snow? Hot dog! Let's go!" Calvin quickly put on his jacket, his boots, his hat, and his scarf and Hobbes just wore a scarf. **

**Calvin got out his toboggan and Calvin and Hobbes went to the biggest hill in the neighborhood. Calvin and Hobbes sat on the sleigh. **

"**I can't believe that it's New Year's Eve!" Calvin said. **

"**Yeah, but your mom won't let us stay up 'till midnight.'" Hobbes said. **

"**Who cares? I'm going to dance until I drop!" **

"**It's like a new chapter." Hobbes said. **

"**A new leaf!" Calvin said. "A new life!" Hobbes said. **

"**To start over!" Calvin said. **

"**But the best part is…" **

"**That we'll always have more fun than ever!" Calvin and Hobbes said together .They both laugh.**

" **It's a magical world Hobbes!" Calvin said.**

"**Let's go exploring!" Calvin steered the toboggan while Hobbes was sitting in the back.**

**They were in the woods and Calvin got out ice skates. **

"**I'm not sure that this is a good idea Calvin." Hobbes said. **

"**You said that tigers are natural born climbers right?" **

"**Right." Hobbes said.**

"**They can be professional skaters, too. Now c'mon! I promise that you'll never get hurt." **

"**You promise?" Hobbes said. **

"**I promise. I'm your best friend. You can trust me." **

**Hobbes put on the roller skates. He tried to skate, but he was too scared. **

"**Do I have to give you a push?" Calvin asked. **

"**Yes." So Calvin gave Hobbes a push, a big one! So big that Hobbes was skating really fast and about to fall right over an edge! Hobbes was hanging on for dear life! Calvin tried to pull Hobbes up, but he was too heavy. **

"**Remember when I said that the sidewalk never ends?" Calvin said.**

"**Yeah, I sure do." Hobbes said.**

"**Well I was wrong." Calvin said. Hobbes's fingers were slipping.**

"**Calvin, I don't think I'll make it!" Hobbes said. Calvin tried to hold back the tears. **

"**You will Hobbes!" Calvin said. Hobbes was about to fall. Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other and said **

"**Hobbes," Calvin began. **

"**Dead or not, I'll always be with you."**

"**I'll always be your best friend." Hobbes said. Calvin gave Hobbes a high five on his other hand. Hobbes is going to fall! **

"**Hobbes, I have to tell you something." Hobbes had tears in his eyes and Calvin also had tears in his eyes. **

"**Hobbes, I'm…" Before Hobbes could say anymore, Hobbes was falling 100 feet in the air. He's not going to survive because there are pointy rocks on the ground! **

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" Calvin knew that his best friend was gone, and he couldn't do anything about it.**

**Two days later, there was a funeral for Hobbes. Calvin and his alter egos were there. Tracer put his hat down, Spaceman and Stupendous were both crying. Calvin stood in front of Hobbes's coffin which was actually a foot tall brown box. Calvin read his poem out loud:**

_**Hobbes was my friend**_

_**He is a tiger and he will always be with you 'till the end. He was great, in a million words but I don't know how to describe him.**_

_**He a true friend**_

_**He is a tiger**_

_**He joins my clubs**_

_**He comes to show & tell**_

_**I would always blame Hobbes for my crimes**_

_**Hobbes is a true friend and I'll always be with him 'till the end.**_

_**I know what you guys are thinking. Be patient! Calvin's alter egos are going to find a way to bring Hobbes to life on chapter 15. You'll see! Trust me! Without Hobbes, Calvin and Hobbes will be just like toilet paper, in the toilet!**_


	4. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"**Calvin, you get your butt down here now!" Calvin's mom said. "Hey Calvin, I see your mom." Hobbes said who were still 24,000 feet in the air. Calvin looked down at his mom with his telescope. "We're in trouble." Calvin said in a low voice. Calvin got the time machine down too the ground. Once Calvin was in front of his parents, he zapped them with his new invention: the watchya ma call it 3000! "There!" Calvin said. "Now my parents won't remember a thing!" "Calvin, they watch the news everyday at 5:30 and we are going to be on the air." Hobbes said. "How are they going to forget when they are going to see the news everyday?" "Don't worry." Calvin said. "I took the TV out." Calvin got out a phone that had a lightning symbol on it. Calvin dialed the number 555-5551. "Hello? Yes. Look, just get out of my body please!" Calvin hung up. Moments later, Calvin's alter egos appeared. Calvin and Hobbes screamed. "You need to quit doing that!" Calvin said. "And you need to quit eating your mom's hamburger casserole!" Tracer Bullet said. He is a private eye. He speaks with a New York accent, and he is now drenched with food. "Now look, I'm doing a mission and I can't do it alone." Calvin explained. "So tomorrow, I want you to you to help me out. After all, 10 hands are better then one. Tomorrow, Calvin and Hobbes were in the time machine. Calvin's alter egos appeared…but this time, they appeared out of the time machine and they were in the sky. They fell down and started screaming for 15 seconds. Fortunately, Stupendous Man grabbed Tracer and Spaceman and they flew up to the time machine. "Boy, you gave us a heart attack!" Tracer Bullet said. "Don't you ever scare us like that again." "I'm so glad that you came!" Calvin said. "I already drowned people with noodles state to state, so USA…check. Next up, South America! Hang on to your honey buns, because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" The time machine went so fast, that the speedometer broke! They were faster than the speed of light! "Calvin, can't you slow down a little bit?" Tracer asked. "I think I'm going to heave!" Hobbes said turning green. "No time for restroom stops, guys!" Calvin said. "Can't this thing get any faster?" Stupendous said. "I CAN MAKE IT DO THAT!" Calvin said. "I was being sarcastic!" Stupendous said. Calvin made the time machine go faster, so fast that you can't see the time machine! Hobbes threw up. "Hobbes! That is just disgusting! Ya see? That's what happens when you eat that tuna special for lunch…that's a very weird color! Yuck! We are still not stopping!" "CALVIN, SLOW DOWN! SLOW DOWN! BY THE NAME OF BRUCE ALMIGHTY SLOW DOWN…!" "Do you guys really want me to slow down?" Calvin asked. "YES!" Everyone said at once. Calvin sighed and stopped the time machine. Everyone went to the bathroom.**

**After that, Calvin and Hobbes went back on their feet. "Here we go guys!" Calvin said, starting the time machine. Calvin slowed down. "Pick up the paste, Calvin!" Spaceman said. "Sorry guys, but I have to go slow now! Do you guys really want me to pick up the paste?" Everyone nodded their heads. Calvin went faster. "Gosh, make up your minds!" Calvin said. They were off to the next country.**

_**I'll give you guys a hint…It's a country below North America. Good Luck! I'm not sure that this is not going to take that long to figure it out. **_


	5. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: SOUTH AMERICA**

_**ComicFreak1007: Sorry I haven't been uploading in a long time. Long story. Here's Chapter 6! I'll make it up to you. Somehow.**_

**When they finally made it to South America, Calvin, Hobbes and the three alter egos threw up. After that, they drowned people with noodles. After that, they went to a pizza place at lunch. C'mon, South America has to have pizza too, right?**

"**I want pepperoni!" Calvin said.**

"**Let's have anchovies." Hobbes said.**

"**NO, OLIVES!" Tracer Bullet screamed.**

"**NO, Spicy lava!" Spaceman said.**

**Everyone looked at Spaceman Spiff like he is a monkey at a zoo.**

"**What planet are you from?" Hobbes asked.**

"**Planet zok." Spaceman Spiff replied.**

"**Man, I don't even know you anymore!" Calvin said. They ordered pizza with a variety of their favorite toppings.**

**After lunch, they went to see a movie. Actually, it wasn't a movie. It was an hour long documentary on Brazil.**

**After a boring documentary, they stayed at a hotel. Everything was South American style. When Calvin woke up in the morning, he received a note. It was from Alex! Calvin read it out loud.**

**_Dear Calvin,_**

**_I'm finally going to come visit you guys, but it's only for a limited time. If I don't get back to my cave in 24 hours, my cave will be blocked with snow and I'll never get back in! This will be a surprise for Hobbes, so keep it a secret, okay? Thanks! I'll find someway to come live with you guys forever and leave my cave…someday._**

_**Your friend,**_

_**Alex.**_

"**SHE'S COMING BACK!" Calvin shouted.**

**He woke up the others.**

"**Who's coming back?" Hobbes asked. **

"**Uh…it's a song!" Calvin lied. "She's coming back! Uh- Uh- Uh! Oh no-oooo!"**

**After everyone ate breakfast, they were back on the road.**

"**Where are going this time Calvin?" Tracer Bullet asked. **

"**Africa." Calvin replied. "Here we go!"**

**Calvin started the time machine and they were off.**

"**I used to live in Africa." Tracer said.**

"**You did?" Hobbes said.**

"**I live in Africa too, but I live in Kenya."**

"**Kenya huh?" Tracer said.**

"**Hey guys, we're here!" Calvin said, but everyone else was listening to tracer's stories.**

"**Then, I killed 12 tigers, and had them for breakfast, dinner, and lunch for two weeks!" Tracer explained.**

"**I'm very intrigued." Hobbes said.**

"**Um, guys?" Calvin said.**

"**Yes?" Hobbes said. Everyone else just listened to Tracer's stories.**

**Calvin winked at Hobbes and said "Holy cow! There's a meteor a size of a 456 feet iceberg!"**

"**You're right, Calvin! It's hurling RIGHT AT US!"**

**That's when Calvin's alter egos turned around and screamed. Calvin laughed.**

"**I was trying to get your attention." Calvin said.**

"**We're in Africa."**

"**Let's head to the all you can eat buffet!" Tracer said.**

"**What do they have?" Calvin asked.**

"**Let's see…insects. Grasshoppers, crickets, cockroaches, fireflies, mm-mmm…and big fat juicy grubs that will be an adventure for your esophagus."**

**Hobbes was about to throw up, but Calvin stopped him. "Is there anything else?" Calvin asked.**

"**Well, there's tiger jerky…"**

"**Ahem." Tracer turned around and saw Hobbes growling.**

"**This jerky is not really made out of tiger meat…It's beef jerky, and it's good for tigers and humans…mostly tigers. I made it myself." Tracer said.**

"**Well, what are we waiting for?" Everyone ran for some tiger jerky.**

**Everyone ate some tiger jerky. Everyone except Hobbes.**

"**This is..so good, Tracer." Calvin said.**

"**What's in it?"**

"**Oh, just some meat, barbecue, salt, garlic…"**

"**Oh, this is really good." Stupendous said.**

"**Also, some brussel sprouts, fish oil, and into pig feet."**

"**Okay, now I just lost my appetite." Stupendous said.**

**Everyone did the same.**

**Later that day, Calvin was complaining about being. He was sick, and it's not a minor cold.**

**Tracer found his recipe book. He looked up the recipe for tiger jerky. It was on page 400. At the bottom of the recipe for tiger jerky, it said: side effects include stomachaches, chest pains, felling tired in the legs and complaining about being sick who is a six year old. Everyone looked at Calvin. "What?" Calvin asked. So Calvin had to stay in bed for the rest of the day.**

**Calvin: Ah yes, Africa…the wild animals, great comfort food, and kids play all the time, but that's where you're wrong my friends…WRONG! Do not let this fool you! The animals are too wild…you wouldn't even survive thirty seconds intruding an animal's home without getting trampled on! Yeah sure, kids play a lot in Africa, but they work too! They even help their parents, and working in farms. The foods are not that great! If I eat another cantaloupe soup, I'm gonna HEAVE! Yuck!**

"**WE HATE AFRICA YES WE DO! WE HATE AFRICA HOW ABOUT YOU!"**

"**Not me." Said the others.**

**Calvin growled.**

"**Hey Calvin, did you bring me the tuna chips I wanted?" Hobbes asked.**

"**Sure, help yourself."**

**Hobbes took a nibble on the chip and said "I don't like the tuna garlic flavor!"**

"**My bad, I must've gotten the wrong flavor."**

**Calvin gave Hobbes another flavor of the tuna chips. Hobbes took a bite of the chips, and spit it out. "This is the brownie caribou flavor!"**

"**Good, let's get started on drowning people in noodles, and NOT COMPLAINING LIKE MENIACAL BOOBS, COMPLAINING ABOUT WHICH FLAVOR OF TUNA CHIPS!"**

"**Hey." Hobbes said.**

**At the end of the day, Calvin was down to one person.**

"**Which flavor should I drown this person in: clam chowder, or creamed chicken?"**

"**Surprise me. Let's get this over with, I'm pooped over here!" Spaceman complained.**

"**Yeah, and I'm the leader of the boogy creature from an uncharted planet." Calvin muttered.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**Nothing. I'm done. Let's get some rest." Everyone went to sleep early that night. Hoping that tomorrow would be better.**


	6. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: AFRICA PART 1**

"**How many people are in Africa?" Stupendous Man asked.**

"**I don't know, about a billon gazillion or something!" Calvin said.**

**In about three hours, they drowned everyone in Africa in noodles!**

**Later, after dinner, Calvin and the others were around a big fire, telling stories.**

"**You know, I used to live here." Tracer said.**

"**But I decided to live in New York and that's how I got my New York Accent!"**

"**You know, I used to have wife." Hobbes said.**

"**Three months ago, I was in a cave and I met Alex. We had a wedding the next day, but on the same day, Alex gave birth to 6 little kittens, but sadly, we gave them away. Three hours later, she left. Man, I miss her so much."**

**Everyone was silent after Hobbes told his story.**

"**I know how you feel." Stupendous Man said.**

"**I remember the day that I almost lost my stupendous scream! I was drinking water, but I didn't know that it had blueberries in it. I was allergic to blueberries! after I drank it, I was practicing my scream, but I didn't scream. 4 weeks later, I found a cure! I had to rub a porcupine and eating bacon at the same time! Fortunately, it worked! I won't drink blueberry juice again!"**

"**Great story!" Tracer Bullet said. "I want to show you guys something."**

**Calvin, Hobbes and the 2 alter egos followed Tracer Bullet. Pretty soon, they went inside a big hotel! It was 5 stories high!**

**Tracer showed his old room. It was 309. 309 is the only room in the hotel that has a microwave, a fireplace, a popcorn machine and a Jacuzzi!**

"**Okay, let's get out of here." Spaceman Spiff said.**

"**Wow, look at all the stars!" Calvin said looking out the window.**

"**I've never seen so many stars in my life! I…AAAHHH!"**

**Calvin almost fell over. "Calvin!" Tracer Bullet said trying to pull Calvin up. Hobbes, Spaceman Spiff, and Stupendous Man just stood there.**

"**Guys, a little help here!" Tracer Bullet said.**

"**I don't feel like it." Spaceman Spiff said.**

"**I'm looking for the right moment."**

"**Well, the moment is now!" Tracer Bullet said, panting and holding Calvin with all his might.**

**Hobbes played poker with Stupendous Man. "C'mon, Hobbes! You know you're losing it!" Stupendous man said. "You're incorrect, Stupendous!" Hobbes said. "I'm going to stay silent, obedient, and unflappable. Simple as that."**

"**I'll see your can of tuna fish." Stupendous Man said.**

"**And I'll raise you a Cherry soda!"**

"**GUYS!"**

**They weren't paying attention. They were still playing poker.**

"**A LITTLE HELP!" Finally, the stopped playing.**

"**Okay. Let's help them." Spaceman Spiff agreed.**

**Hobbes, Spaceman, and Stupendous is pulling Tracer Bullet so Tracer Bullet can pull Calvin up, but unfortunately, they all fell.**

**Two stories later, Tracer Bullet was hanging on to a flag pole. Calvin was under Tracer, Stupendous was under Calvin, Hobbes was under Stupendous, and Stupendous was under Spaceman.**

**They all cried for help.**

"**HELP! OH GOOD LORD! SOMEBODY SAVE US!" Calvin screamed.**

"**HELP US!" Hobbes said.**

"**Oh for the love of…" Spaceman said.**

"**No need to panic guys." Calvin said.**

"**I'm sure some one is going to come rescue us."**

**There was silence.**

"**WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Hobbes said at last. Everyone started yelling.**


	7. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: AFRICA PART 2: OFF TO THE NEXT COUNTRY! (CHAPTER 2)**

"**HEEELLLLPPPPPP!" Tracer Bullet cried.**

"**I can't die! I'm too young! I have a career to think about!"**

**Tracer Bullet started to cry.**

"**I'm only 25! I have a wife and three kids! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

"**Okay, this is no time to panic!" Spaceman Spiff said.**

"**NO TIME TO PANIC? THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE YOUNG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Hobbes said.**

**Spaceman changed his mind. "But since we are 50 feet up in the air, hanging from a flagpole, and about to die, be my guest."**

**Everyone started to scream.**

"**I'll never forget you guys…and Stupendous?"**

"**Yes Tracer?" Stupendous said.**

"**For the record…I blame you!"**

**The flagpole started to break and everyone fell down 50 feet!**

**Luckily, no one was injured.**

"**That was amazing!" Calvin said.**

"**No one was hurt! Not even a scratch!"**

"**YOUCH!"**

**Everyone turned around and saw Tracer holding his foot.**

**The next day, they found out that Tracer's foot was broken. Tracer recovered his foot by running.**

"**My foot's a lot better." Tracer said.**

"**I guess all that running paid off!"**

"**Tell me about it. You lost 15 pounds in a week." Calvin said.**

"**Amazing isn't it? Now I weigh 73 pounds! Now that's slim!"**

**The next day, they were going to the next country.**

"**England is next!" Calvin.**

"**But be warned: Britain speaks in a weird accent. Plus, they drink tea every single day, they are perfect, they are strict, and you know how they are about cleanliness."**

**They made it in England in no time.**

"**Okay guys! Lets…hey guys!"**

**Everyone except Calvin was gone.**

**45 minutes later, they were back inside the time machine stuffing their faces full of England food.**

"**These sponge cakes aren't so bad!" Hobbes said. "Yeah. I don't mind being in England for another week." Tracer said. "Guys, here are the ground rules: no eating here. Second, never talk about this country! NEVER!" "That's too bad. I was just going to talk about how we met the author of Harry Potter." "J.K. Rowling! Why didn't you guys call me?" "Too busy." Hobbes said. Calvin's face was red. **

"**Thanks for the help, guys!" **

"**How many countries have we visited?" Hobbes asked.**

"**Let's see…USA, South America, Africa, and England...that's four countries!" Stupendous Man said.**

"**We're almost there, guys!" Calvin said.**

"**Oh no!" Tracer Bullet said.**

"**Don't you guys remember the story of Amelia Earhart?"**

**Everyone nodded.**

"**Well she died mysteriously. What if…"**

**Before Tracer could finish, everyone but tracer laughed.**

"**Listen, private eye." Spaceman Spiff said. **

"**Just because we're going around the world, doesn't mean that we are going to die. What country are we going next, Calvin?"**

"**You'll see guys." Calvin said.**

"**You'll see."**

"**By the way, you didn't mention that you got your job at McDonald's or not." Hobbes said.**

"**You see, the author made a mistake, and uploaded chapter three instead of two. Here it is!" **

**FLASHBACK TO CHAPTER 2!**

**Calvin went into the restaurant. He saw the cashier reading a magazine.**

"**Hello!" Calvin said.**

**The cashier ignored him.**

"**EARTH TO CASHIER! THERE'S A BOY IN FRONT OF YOU!"**

**The cashier was still reading her magazine.**

**Suddenly, Calvin had an idea.**

"**Did I mention that I am a hot boy? I'm a hunk! I'm no older than 17, and I'm very hot! I have wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and have a very cool personality! Did I mention that I'm hunkalicious? I'm bootylicious also!"**

**Suddenly, the cashier put down the magazine and looked down at the little boy. "Got ya sucker!" Calvin said.**

**The cashier was about to strangle Calvin, but she cooled it.**

"**Can I help you?" The cashier said sweetly.**

"**Yes, I work here now." Calvin said.**

**The cashier got out Calvin's online printed application.**

"**Oh yes…Calvin…are you really 16?"**

"**No, I'm 19 and I haven't had puberty yet!"**

"**Mm-hmm…" The cashier said. "Are you really 5'2"?"**

"**Yes I am!" Calvin said. "I think you are six years old and 2'10"." The cashier said.**

"**You lied to me…" Calvin was sad.**

"**You tricked and bamboozled me…"**

**Calvin was about to cry when the cashier said "That's so cool! You have to work here!"**

**Calvin was happy again.**

"**You are going to be a waiter." Calvin's grin suddenly stopped.**

"**I don't think there are waiters at McDonald's" Calvin said.**

"**Well, get used to it." The cashier said.**

**Later, Calvin was wearing a McDonald's uniform.**

"**How about seeing what your friend would want." The cashier said, pointing to Hobbes.**

**Calvin walked to Hobbes and said "Can I help you sir?"**

"**Calvin, I have a name." Hobbes said. "Use it please."**

"**Just pretend that we don't know each other." Calvin said, winking.**

**Hobbes decided what he would want.**

"**Let's see…I would like cheetos, Pepsi, sprite, ding dongs, ho-ho's, Lay's potato chips, and sour cream and onion chips." Hobbes said quickly.**

"**Hobbes, this is a restaurant, not a grocery store."**

"**Okay, then I'll have a quarter pounder with cheese and a diet coke." **

**Later, Calvin put Hobbes's order on Hobbes's desk.**

**Hobbes ate it right away.**

**Calvin thought that being a waiter is boring, but he found out that he was going to get paid $80 dollars an hour.**

**Talk about a lot of greens! At the end of the day, the owner of McDonald's gave Calvin his pay.**

**When Calvin got home, He went straight to his room.**

"**Good job Calvin!" Hobbes said.**

"**Do your parents know about this?"**

"**No."**

**Calvin said slowly.**

"**YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM!" Hobbes said out loud.**

**Calvin covered Hobbes's mouth.**

"**As long as we are quiet and keep your maize hole shut, mom and dad will never know."**

"**Know about what?" Calvin's mom asked, coming into the room.**

"**Oh...I listened in class on Friday." Calvin lied.**

"**Well good for you." Calvin's mom said. "We are going to McDonald's. Grab your coat."**

**Calvin jumped up.**

"**How about we let Dad do the cooking tonight?" Calvin said.**

"**Suit yourself." Calvin's mom said, leaving Calvin's room.**

"**That was close." Calvin said.**

"**Tell me about it." Hobbes said, eating a bag of cheetos.**

"**Where did you get those cheetos?" Calvin said.**

"**Your mom took me to the grocery store this afternoon." Hobbes replied. Later, Calvin had enough money to buy a lot of soup cans for his mission!**

"**Very touching story." Stupendous said. "Yes it was. Let's go to Asia!" **


	8. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: ASIA**

**When Calvin stopped in Asia, Hobbes was shocked.**

"**This… is my home!" Hobbes said, surprised.**

**Hobbes showed everyone where he used to live.**

**Everyone was impressed.**

**Hobbes's home was big and when I mean big, I mean big!**

**He had a lake that was 30 feet long!**

**Nice and comfortable beds made out of leaves, and Hobbes's refrigerator.**

**Hobbes opened his refrigerator where there were 1,118,785 cans! Don't you get it?**

**That's when Calvin and Hobbes were born!**

**Calvin and Hobbes started on November 18, 1985, so the number 11 is November, the number 18 is the date, and the 85 is the year!**

**When Hobbes opened up the refrigerator the refrigerator was stinky!**

**Well no wonder!**

**Hobbes has been keeping those tuna cans for as long as he could remember.**

"**Hobbes, I really, really hate to say this," Calvin said.**

"**But…Your refrigerator is funky! It stinks! It's a pigsty! It smells like a dead rat! It's like a bird died in here! Since when did you make apple cider and turned it into that huh!"**

"**Well excuse me!" Hobbes scoffed.**

"**If you must know, this is my tuna collection, and I like it where it is, and you are going to look at it, whether you like it, or not!"**

**Then, Tracer Bullet threw up in Hobbes's old bed. For dinner that night, Hobbes made tuna casserole, but nobody wanted it.**

**The next day, everyone got into the time machine and they went to Australia. **

"**What are you doing Calvin?" Hobbes asked. **

"**I'm making my new invention: The noodle machine!"**

"**What does it do?" Stupendous man asked. **

"**You find the person that you want to throw noodles at, put the can of noodles here, push the button and badda bing badda BOOM! The person is covered in noodles!"**

"**Now That's an invention!" Spaceman said.**

"**Watch this."**

**Calvin aimed at a very young lady. He put a can of chicken noodle soup in the slot of the noodle master 8000 and BOOM! The young lady has noodles in her hair.**

"**Got her! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's the last person in this country. Come on. Let's go to Australia!"**

"**I don't know about that, Calvin." Tracer said.**

"**I heard something that they have in Australia that's really gross!"**

"**Don't worry." Hobbes said.**

"**I'm sure whatever they have in Australia might be great!"**

"**Yeah. And mom always keeps telling me to try new things." Calvin said.**

"**That's great! Another noodle mission in this country is complete." Hobbes said. **

"**Next up, Australia, so let's go, mates!" Calvin said.**

_**Sorry if this chapter was too short. Next one will be longer.**_


	9. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: AUSTRALIA: THE GRUB EATING CONTEST**

**Calvin made it in Australia in no time.**

"**So Tracer, what was that disgusting thing that you told us about?" Calvin asked.**

"**That." Tracer said pointing to the grubs on the ground. **

"**EEWW! We are going to eat grubs?" Calvin asked.**

"**Looks like it." Tracer said.**

"**You guys are having a grub eating contest this afternoon."**

**Before they did that, Calvin drowned a lot of people with noodles. This time, it was noodles casserole.**

"**I heard that noodle casserole is really gross." Hobbes said.**

"**Yeah, well I have the noodle beef mayo casserole which is grosser." Calvin said.**

**Calvin opened the can of noodles and dropped it on the person Calvin sees.**

"**Poor guy. He threw up. Guess he doesn't like noodle mayo beef casserole." Hobbes said.**

**That afternoon, there was a grub eating contest. Everyone except Tracer was participating in the grub eating contest. Tracer was the referee.**

"**On your marks…get set…go!"**

**Everyone ate grubs as fast as they can.**

**There were 279 grubs on each and everyone's plate! Three hours later, there was Calvin and Hobbes left in the contest. Hobbes had 2 grubs and Calvin only has one grub left.**

**CALVIN'S THOUGHTS**

**C'mon, Calvin! You can do it! You only have one teensy weensy little grub left. Just one more grub and you'll win the race! Oh, this is gross! This is disgusting! I…I…Oh!**

**Calvin coughed, gagged, and fell down and rested for a while while Hobbes ate 2 grubs and won the contest. Calvin got up.**

"**Uh…that's against the rules!" Calvin lied.**

"**It is?" Hobbes asked. **

"**Yes. It says here in the G.R.O.S.S. handbook. Rule number uh…eleventy billion! It says: The president of G.R.O.S.S. who loses any contest whatsoever would be a loser and the loser would be the winner!"**

"**That's a lie, Calvin!" Hobbes said. **

"**I've read the handbook 9,895 times. There is no rule that says that the winner has to be the loser."**

"**Yeah face it, Calvin." Spaceman said.**

"**You just hate to lose. That makes you a sore loser!"**

"**Well yeah…oh let's just go!"**

**Once again, Calvin and the others got into the time machine. They were going to the next and last continent…Antarctica. The coldest continent on Earth!**

"**Are you crazy?" Tracer said.**

"**I heard that it's in the negatives! No wonder no one lives there!"**

"**So what are supposed to do?" Spaceman asked.**

"**Go to Antarctica without our coats?"**

"**Exactly." Calvin said.**

"**Everyone gasped.**

"**Hey, how come I never thought of that? Oh yeah…BECAUSE IT'S SUICIDE!" Hobbes said.**

"**We can't survive without wearing our coats!" Stupendous man said.**

"**Listen. I have been president for almost a year now. I'm Calvin the bold, and Calvin the bold never quits! Who's with me?"**

**Tracer, Spaceman, Stupendous, and Hobbes put their thumbs up.**

"**Now let's do this." Calvin said.**


	10. THEY DIDN'T MAKE IT!

**CHAPTER 11: THEY DIDN'T MAKE IT!**

**Calvin and the others were in the time machine.**

**They were almost there when they felt a sudden chill. **

"**Is it really cold out here?" Tracer asked. **

"**Yes. It's getting colder as we go further." Hobbes said.**

"**Let's turn back before I catch a cold." Spaceman said.**

"**No! We are not giving up!" Calvin said.**

"**Let's keep going…A-A-ACHOOO!"**

**Calvin caught a cold. **

"**Here, Calvin. Take my coat." Tracer said wrapping his coat around Calvin.**

"**Thanks." Calvin said. **

**Just then, the time machine was out of control because of the strong winds! 45 minutes later, they landed on an uncharted island.**

"**Where am I?" Calvin said, rubbing his head.**

**Then, Calvin woke up the others.**

"**OH GUYS! WAKE UP! MURDER! MAYDAY! S.O.S! WE'RE ON AN UNFAMILIAR ISLAND!"**

**Everyone woke up immediately.**

"**Where are we?" Tracer asked.**

"**This is an island that is not on the map." Spaceman said. **

"**We didn't make it." Calvin said in a low voice. **

"**WE DIDN'T MAKE IT!"**

**Tracer slapped Calvin in the face**

"**Put a sock in it! This is no time for panic! This is between life and death. Until we find someway to get back home, we need tips for survival."**

**Everyone looked at Calvin.**

"**Why are you guys looking at me?" He asked.**

"**Because you survived in the woods for a month once." Spaceman said. **

"**We were all there."**

"**Yeah, that story was by author, Swing123. Great story." Stupendous man said.**

"**Oh yeah! I wonder if Swing123 actually won an Emmy for that story." Hobbes asked.**

"**I'm not sure that he did, Hobbes." Spaceman Spiff said.**

"**Anyway, do you know how to survive on this island?" Tracer asked. **

**Calvin sighed.**

"**Okay. First we need to find firewood for a fire."**

**It took a while, but everyone found firewood.**

"**Next, we need food."**

**Everyone froze.**

"**Calvin, how are we supposed to find food on an uncharted island?" Hobbes asked.**

**Later, everyone found fruits and berries.**

**"Wow, we found lots of food that quickly!" Hobbes said.**

"**Even though this is an uncharted island, they have a lot of food." Tracer said. **

"**You know guys," Calvin said.**

"**I think we are going to survive out here. Cheers! For our teamwork to drown noodles almost all around the world."**

"**CHEERS!" Everyone said.**

**Little do they know that the next day, they are going to find something interesting.**


	11. WOW!

**CHAPTER 12: WOW!**

**The next day, Calvin was looking for food when he saw an airplane with a skeleton inside the airplane. **

**Calvin screamed. **

**Calvin's alter egos and Hobbes came running to where Calvin was at.**

"**Thank god you guys are here! Look at this!"**

**Everyone looked at the airplane with a skeleton in it and they gasped.**

"**Is this Amelia…"**

"**It is, Tracer." Calvin said.**

"**Does anyone have a computer?"**

"**I have a laptop." Tracer said.**

"**Perfect. I'm going to look something up."**

**10 minutes later, Calvin finally found a story about Amelia Earhart.**

"**It says here that she was born in 1897, but she went missing in 1937."**

"**What happened to her?" Hobbes asked.**

"**Well, she was the first woman ever to fly across the Atlantic Ocean. In 1937, she wanted to fly around the world, but she didn't make it."**

"**Well what happened?" Spaceman asked.**

"**Well her plane ran out of fuel and that was it. Some say that she fell into the ocean."**

**Everyone looked at the airplane with the skeleton in it once more.**

"**Now we know how she died! Her plane must've run out of fuel, so her plane landed on an uncharted island. She couldn't find any food and she died days later! Did you guys know that her death is one of the mysteries of the 20th century?"**

"**No." Hobbes said. **

"**This is great! If people find out that we found her plane, they'll have to put it in the museum! We'll be rich! We'll be in the news and magazines!"**

"**You know, Calvin here has a point." Tracer said.**

"**For a nimrod."**

"**Thank you. Hey!"**

**The next day, since they are on an uncharted island and they can't make it to Antarctica, figure out why.**

**They are going to have to go back home.**

"**But what about the airplane?" Calvin said. **

"**I'm sorry Calvin, but there are more important things than being rich." said Tracer.**

"**Besides, the airplane is too big to put in the time machine."**

**Calvin got inside the time machine.**

"**Okay guys. Let's go home." Calvin said as calmly as he could be. **

**Calvin was sad when he left the airplane, but as Tracer said: "There are more important things than being rich." **

"**I was about to swim in all that money." Calvin said.**

**Tracer patted Calvin on the back. **

"**Hey, life isn't always fair, kid." Tracer said. **

**Calvin hesitated, but finally, he said, "I guess you're right, Tracer."**

**Suddenly, Calvin looked at Tracer.**

"**I have a question, Tracer. How much money do you make for being a detective?"**

"**$250 million dollars a week. Why do you ask?"**

**Suddenly, Tracer knew what Calvin was trying to tell him.**

"**The answer's no." Tracer said.**

"**C'mon! Just give me $450 dollars?"**

"**No." Tracer said. **

"**H…"**

"**No."**

"**B…"**

"**No."**

"**But Tra…"**

"**Boy, If you don't shut up, I'm going to kick your…"**

"**Come on."**

"**No."**

"**Come on!"**

"**No."**

"**Come OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…"**

"**No, No, and no!"**

"**SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Hobbes said.**

"**Don't make us turn the time machine around!" Spaceman Spiff said.**

**So Tracer and Calvin were silent the whole trip.**

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 12 is coming soon!**


	12. Welcome back, Alex!

**CHAPTER 13: WELCOME BACK, ALEX!**

**Calvin landed his time machine in the backyard. **

**Calvin's alter egos went back into Calvin's body. **

**Calvin and Hobbes went upstairs. **

**Calvin and Hobbes went into their room and guess who was in their room?**

**It was Alex! **

**In Calvin and Hobbes the movie 2, Hobbes met a girl stuffed tiger named Alex. **

**Soon, they fell in love and they got married the next day.**

**Hobbes and Alex have something in common: They are both stuffed tigers and they loved each other!**

"**Alex!" Hobbes screamed.**

**Alex and Hobbes hugged each other. **

"**I thought that I would never see you again!"**

"**Oh, how can I never see my tuna lumps?"**

"**Tuna lumps?" Calvin said.**

"**Oh, pumpkin pie." Hobbes said. **

"**Okay, that's it! I'm going to the bathroom. Excuse me!"**

**Calvin ran to the bathroom. **

**While Calvin was doing business, Hobbes and Alex talked. **

"**So how about you come visit on Valentine's Day?" Hobbes asked.**

"**Of course." Alex said. **

**Alex looked at her watch and said "Look at the time! I'm going to have to go back to my cave! Here's a poem that I wrote."**

**There were huge winds and Alex quickly flew away.**

**Hobbes looked at the poem Alex wrote for Hobbes.**

**HOBBES**

**Who's the sweetest tiger in the world?**

**It's Hobbes when I saw him he made me twirl!**

**Hobbes is so sweet, Hobbes is so nice, He knows my favorite food is rice! Oh Hobbes oh Hobbes oh Hobbes the tiger**

**Next week, he'll take me to a wonderful diner!  
-Alex**

**Hobbes cried.**

**Calvin came back from the bathroom. **

**He saw Hobbes crying. **

"**Is Alex gone?" Calvin asked.**

"**Yes." Hobbes said sadly. **

"**And she wrote me this poem."**

**Calvin took a look at the poem.**

"**That's so sweet, Hobbes." Calvin said. **

"**Don't worry, Alex will come back. I promise."**

**TRAILER**

_Narrator: Coming this summer…_

_Hobbes: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!_

_Narrator: Something big is going to happen…_

_Calvin: What?_

_Narrator: Produced by Bill Watterson...director, writer, and created by ComicFreak…_

_Calvin: I've never seen so many stars in my life!_

_Narrator: Calvin, his alter egos, and Hobbes is going around the world._

_Stupendous Man: Simple as that._

_Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes the movie 3! Rated G! Comingthis fallon DVD!_

_Calvin: Nothing's impossible for Calvin._

(Trailer ends)

There will be a bonus chapter coming soon!


End file.
